


bad boys deserve to be punished

by LINOFIED



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Boyfriends, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Bang Chan, brat jeongin, chan punishes his baby, jeongin is a tease, jeongin likes praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINOFIED/pseuds/LINOFIED
Summary: jeongin had been teasing chan and being touchy with the other members just to get chan to fuck him rough as a punishment — and he succeeded.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 121





	bad boys deserve to be punished

chan was starting to get really pissed off with the youngest of the group. jeongin had been acting like a brat all day; not only had he been extremely touchy with the other members, but he also tried to make chan hard during a vlive by sneakily grinding his ass on chan as he sat on the older’s lap. he also kept his hand very close to chan’s crotch, knowing what it would do to the boy. now they were on their way to the dorm and jeongin knew what was about to come. he still wasn’t satisfied, so he continued teasing chan in the car. chan looked so angry, just like jeongin wanted him to. he was tired of being babied by his boyfriend, he wanted him to be rough with him and destroy him. jeongin couldn’t say that with words so he decided to tease the latter instead. 

chan pulled jeongin out of the car and lead him into their bedroom, leaving the other members behind to glance at each other suspiciously. the others weren’t dumb, they knew what was going on. and so they decided to go out to eat and leave the couple alone. 

‘’what the hell is wrong with you? why would you do that on a vlive?’’ chan growled. ‘’sorry, channie. i’ll be a good boy from now on if that’s what you want.’’ jeongin said innocently. 

‘’innie, what are you trying to do?’’ chan asked, anger still present on his face. ‘’isn’t it obvious?’’ jeongin asked with his hand in chan’s hair. chan glared at his boyfriend whilst panting slightly as the look jeongin was giving him was turning him on. 

‘’fuck, i can’t hold it anymore.’’ chan mumbled before roughly pulling jeongin into a kiss. chan lifted him up to sit on the kitchen counter. jeongin wrapped his legs around chan’s torso and his hands were roaming around chan’s hair and neck. ‘’fuck, innie…’’ chan groaned. he carried the boy over to the couch and jeongin climbed on his lap. their lips never disconnected, the sloppy kiss never ending. jeongin started grinding against chan. ‘’fuck- jeongin, baby…’’ chan moaned and his grip on jeongin’s waist tightened. 

‘’you’ve been teasing me all day, you know what’s going to happen.’’ chan chuckled when he pulled out of the kiss and carried the younger boy to their room. jeongin smirked at the idea of chan fucking him silly for the first time. of course they had fucked before, but it was always gentle, maybe a little too gentle for jeongin’s liking. chan placed the boy back on the floor after carrying him and jeongin pinned him to the wall and ripped chan’s shirt off before going down on his knees. 

jeongin unbuckled chan’s belt slowly and pulled his pants and boxers down. jeongin’s eyes met chan’s and the younger boy started stroking chan’s cock slowly. ‘’innie, i told you to stop teasing.’’ chan warned. jeongin rolled his eyes and wrapped his lips around his boyfriend’s length. he started off slow, still wanting to tease the boy. chan, however, grabbed a handful on jeongin’s hair and pulled it, making the younger boy moan. he decided to stop teasing chan because he knew it would just make him angrier. 

jeongin licked the tip of chan’s cock teasingly before starting to bob his head, moaning on chan’s cock, the vibrations making chan moan loudly. ‘’fuck, baby. just like that.’’ chan mumbled. 

jeongin really liked getting compliments during sex - chan never failed to give him those. ‘’innie, you’re so fucking good, holy shit.’’ chan groaned as jeongin started to bob his head even faster. chan looked down at his boyfriend and they held eye contact. chan swore he could see stars he felt so damn good. he wanted to fuck jeongin’s mouth deep and jeongin could see that from the way chan bucked his hips forward. jeongin fit chan’s entire length in his mouth and chan started to fuck his throat. jeongin’s eyes were slightly teary but he didn’t want to stop. ‘’fuck, fuck, fuck, innie baby i’m gonna cum…’’ chan cried out. jeongin looked up at chan again, wanting to see his face when he came. 

chan felt like he had entered heaven - the feeling of jeongin’s dirty little mouth around his cock felt so good. he moaned loudly as he came deep in jeongin’s throat. jeongin swallowed every last bit of the older’s cum and licked him dry. some of the cum flew on his lips and to chan, it was the most beautiful sight ever. the boy he thought was so innocent, looking up at him with the most dirty look. jeongin licked the cum off of his lips and swallowed it. 

‘’baby, that was so good. now it’s my turn to please you.’’ chan smirked as he started undressing the younger boy. jeongin knew what he had to do so he went on his hands and knees on the bed. chan got lube from the nightstand and started spreading it on his fingers. he moved closer to jeongin and started with two fingers. jeongin moaned as he felt chan’s fingers enter him. chan started to move them slowly. ‘’more, channie.’’ jeongin said. 

‘’you’re not getting more until you ask nicely, baby.’’ chan chuckled. ‘’please, please, channie, give me more. make me feel good, channie, i promise i’ll be good- ah!’’ jeongin begged, and chan entered another finger. he started thrusting his fingers inside of jeongin as the younger boy moaned at the feeling. 

‘’ah- chan!’’ jeongin moaned. ‘’i want you, chan. please, i want you to fuck me silly. i’ll be good, i promise!’’ he begged. chan pulled his fingers out and jeongin whined at the emptiness. chan turned jeongin around so they were facing each other. chan then walked over to the dresser. he grabbed a collar and placed it on jeongin’s neck. ‘’you’re all mine. don’t forget that, jeongin.’’ chan whispered into jeongin’s ear. 

‘’you’re such a bad, needy baby, aren’t you? begging for my cock… begging for me to fuck you silly.’’ chan chuckled. he grabbed jeongin by the waist and aligned his cock on jeongin’s entrance. he thrusted in and moaned at the feeling of jeongin’s tight hole around his cock. the feeling reminded him that no one else could do this to jeongin. jeongin was his, and he was so damn happy about that. 

‘’you can move now.’’ jeongin mumbled. chan started thrusting in slow but steady. jeongin felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. he needed more. ‘’ngh- faster.’’ jeongin gasped. chan just chuckled and went even slower. ‘’ah, please!’’ jeongin cried out in frustration. he just wanted to feel so good, he wanted to be filled so good. he knew this was a punishment. he knew he deserved this. ‘’please, chan, i want you to f-fuck me hard. please, i’ll be good, i just need you so bad!’’ jeongin moaned. chan had always been so gentle with him. he just didn’t want to hurt the younger. but jeongin wanted to be destroyed, he wanted to be filled up so good. he craved it. 

‘’fuck.’’ chan groaned before starting to thrust in faster. his thrusts were steady and hard, just like jeongin wanted. he was rough, but not to the point where it was too much. ‘’whose baby are you, innie?’’ chan muttered into jeongin’s ear as he held onto the younger’s waist. ‘’y-yours! no one else’s! ah, fuck!’’ jeongin cried out as chan fucked him so good. jeongin’s hands were on chan’s shoulders, holding onto him. his nails started slightly digging into the older’s skin. 

‘’ngh... chan, i’m gonna cum…’’ jeongin’s breath hitched. he had never felt so much pleasure before. his eyes were rolling back and he was seeing stars. he was dying to release. ‘’i’m coming too, baby.’’ chan moaned. his thrusts got sloppier but faster. the pleasure was so intense. it was incomparable - nothing had felt so good before. jeongin’s eyes rolled back and both boys tightened their grip on one another, knowing that they were about to release. 

jeongin came with a loud moan, his cum shooting out from his cock on to chan’s stomach. ‘’fuck, fuck, fuck…’’ chan moaned loudly as he came deep inside of jeongin. he filled him oh so good, the pleasure was unmatched. chan slowly pulled out and his cum oozed out of jeongin’s hole. 

‘’fuck, baby. that was so good.’’ chan muttered before kissing his boyfriend passionately. jeongin hummed and pulled away. ‘’it really was. i told you i wanted you to fuck me rough.’’ he smirked. chan just chuckled and left a few soft kisses on his baby’s chest. 

he stroked the collar on jeongin’s neck before taking it off. ‘’you were so good for me today, i hope you learned your lesson. you’re my baby, okay?’’ chan said. 

‘’yeah, i am. i’m yours, channie.’’ jeongin smiled and pecked chan on the lips. ‘’i love you.’’ he continued. 

‘’i love you too, innie. so fucking much.’’ chan said and pulled his lover into another kiss. they had each other forever and they couldn’t have been happier. no one could ruin what they had - it was impossible to tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this!! you can leave comments and kudos if you want, it means a lot :) i really hope you enjoyed this. i'll continue posting smuts on this account. if you haven't read my other jeongchan smut, you can go read it. have a nice day/night :)


End file.
